A Fresh New Start For Both Of Us
by Mistress.V.Arieyane
Summary: After the Leline, Gene and Melfina finds the unstableness in their relationship. is this the end of the couple? or can melfina find something to make it better? GM Action
1. Knowing my place in your life

Authors note: First things first. I Dont know who the hell own's out law star...BUT IT ANT ME! OKAY! Over spring break 2004, I got bord and decided to write a outlaw star fan fic. This story is Very long. I divided it up into chapters, but even they are still long as hell. This is a Romance/Adventure story about Gene and Melfina! That is all about 90 of the story is about ...So! If your looking for a bit of aisha or a cup of fred or a pinch of suzuka.THIS ISNT THE STORY FOR YOU.. There is 2 parts to this story. The first Part, The title is "A Fresh New Start For Both of us" But after Chapter 6 is part two and the title will be changed to "Mistress Silver Star Melfina" you'll know why when we get there. Enjoy- Arieyane

A Fresh New Start For Both of Us

Chapter 1: Knowing my place in your life

He was a bold buff man with a tall body that was coverd with various of sizes of scars. During his past traval in space, Things were kinda crazy, but through it all..he made it. What would an Outlaw risk anything for? Perhaps his maiden.

It was a warm spring morning when Gene Starwind arose from his bed standing up with a long streach while yawning. Blinking his eyes, he noticed that for the first time in a good while he actually felt rested. That morning no one tried to wake him. Shrugging his sholders, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

-Good Morning Gene- Melfina said hearing him walk into the kitchen from wasing the dishes.

Gene walked closely behind melfina wrapping both of his arms around her waist with a kiss on the cheek. Melfina closed her eyes and smiled enjoying the feeling of gene being so close behind her.

-Good morning Mel- He said soflty in her ear as he turned her around and kissed her softly.

Melfina smiled and continued to enjoy the kiss they were both shareing. It has been a month sence the Outlaw Star had left the Glactic Layline. From that first time that Gene kissed melfina, each day she could feel Gene growing closer and closer to her. Although gene really wanted to, they haddent made love yet. One of the resons gene thought was because they haddent been 100 alone yet. Just last week him and melfina was kissing in the living room when jim walked in catching gene running his hand over melfina's breasts inside her red dress. Melfina trys to make gene aware of their lack of privicy but when genes mind get set on something, Nothing else in the world matters. But for her sake of being embarrsed, He was beging to work more on their privicy.

The second reason was melfina herself. Gene cares deeply for melfina and was being to feel love for her. Sometimes when his touches would go too far, she would show signs of nervousness. Sometimes her breath would get shakey and she would start to make up excuses for them to stop. Gene diddnt like it at all, but he wouldnet let her know that. Melfina was fradgel, like glass. Being his girlfiriend she was learning everything ether from him self or their friends. The last thing in the world he wanted was to push her too far too fast and break her. Their was really no rush, he thought to him self sometimes. He was only 20 and she was 17. They had the rest of their promised lives togeather to makelove.

Gene had begin to slide his hand under her skirt when melfina broke free and ran to the oven. Gene signed watching her.

- The Cookies!-She said- I almost let your favorite cookies burn gene- she said takeing then out of the oven and setting them on the stove.

- I know a sweet pair of lips that tastes a hell of a lot better than any cookies- Gene said smirking at melfina while sitting at the table. Melfina blushed as she brought him a cup of coffie and 2 slices of toast and her some green tea. - Hey mel, where is everyone? No one woke me up this morning. It's like a dream I havent had in a good while.

Melfina than pinched the side of genes face like they normaly do to each other sometimes.

-Nope, its quite real- Gene laughed at the joke- They are up Gene, Aisha Suzuka and jim ate 3 hours ago.

-Than where are they?- Gene said sipping more of his coffie.

Melfina looked around sweat dropping than took another sip of her tea

- Well...uh...um..I'd rather not say. How about we talk about something else?

Gene blinked in disbelief.

-What?...C'mon melfina. Tell me, I promise I wont tell them you told me o.k.?

Melfina looked a gene. Suzuka had told melfina not to tell gene where they were but hey, He's gonna find out anyway.

-Um..ok, but you gotta promise me you wont get mad. Promise?

Gene nodded

-Gezz mel, you act like they went out to kill that cyborg from sentinel one that's rummerd to be worth $20'000 wong. And to make it worse..they diddnt take me with them.- Gene laughed at the thought in disbelief while melfina looked at him sweat dropping.

All of a sudden Gene and melfina blinked at eachother as they heard loud noises comming from the front door.

-WE JUST WON 20'000 WONG FROM TAKEING DOWN THAT CYBORG. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!- aisha screamed in happyness holding a load of cash in her hand

- Quiet Asha- Jim said- you'll wake gene

-Dont worry jim- asha said walking towards the kitchen. I bet that Idoit is still asleep.

Jim shruged and headed toward the kitchen putting his share in his pocket. Suzuka blinked for a couple of seconds looking towards the kitchen than she walked out the door sweat dropping. In the Kitchen gene slowly arose from his seat placeing his knuckles firmly against the table. Melfina put one hand over her mouth as she looked at the most pissed off look she had ever seen on gene's face. When aisha and jim saw him their faces turned blue before falling down anime style.

- YOU FUCKING BASTARDS WON 20'000 WONG WITH OUT ME!- Gene said screaming.

Two Hours Later...

Gene was taking a walk into town to blow off some steam. Melfina had decided to go with him.His face was full of so much anger that it had scared her. It was still scareing her, it made her silent, afraid to speek. It was around times like this that she diddnt like. She noticed that when ever gene was angey, this would be the times when he would go out into town and get drunk. She hatted it when he got drunk. From being worried if he would come home safetly to smelling that horrible sent of liquor on his breath when he would try to kiss her but end up falling on the floor. Maybe if she went with him this time, He wouldent get drunk.

They were beginning to walk across the bridge that lead to the other side of town when gene decided to stop and look at the ships out in the river. Melfina stood next to him looking at him very carefully. Her heart begin to ache as she saw gene reach his hand inside the pocket of his over coat where he mostly kept his liquor. She looked at him with a pained look on her face she than removed his hand and held him very close to her.

-No Gene! Dont Do that..please

Gene blinked than looked at melfina. He accepted her embrace trying to calm what ever was wrong.

-Dont do what?- Gene said pulling her back looking in her eyes

-Get Drunk...

Gene reached in that same pocket pulling out some money

- I wanted to see if I had any money to get you something to eat. Are you hungry Melfina?

Melfina nodded

-Just a little- She said looking down

Gene lifted her head looking in her beutiful brown eyes.

-Talk to me Melfina, Whats wrong?- He spoke softly to her

Melfina looked at him with tears in her eyes.

- Are you happy with me Gene?

Gene than smiled lifting her chin and kissing her softly.

-More happy that I ever been- He said- Your my best friend Mel

- Than next time your depressed, Could you please come to me - she than looked at the river- insteed of a bar..

Gene had a pained look on his face. He never wanted to mistreat melfina, yet his method to cure depression was depressing her.

- Im sorry mel..- He said looking at her- I never knew it was hurting you

- Promise me you will never do it again!- Melfina said looking at him with stars in her eyes and holding her hands togeather- please..gene..

Gene Sweat droped scratching the back of his head

- I Cant PROMISE to never get drunk again mel. Because sometimes...people drink because they are happy...and end up getting drunk...

-Happy?-Melfina said

-Yes, Like Getting married for an example. At the reception, there is mostly liqour to celebrate

-oh..

Gene than placed both of his hands on Melfina's sholders looking in her eyes.

-But I do promise never to drink from complete depressen again..for now on..when ever I'm depressed. I'll come and talk to you.

Melfina smiled and huged gene. Gene smiled as well.

- Now lets go find something to eat o.k.?

-Sure

As they begin walking again, Melfina has a puzzled look on her face.

-Gene

-Yes Mel?

-Whats..Marrage?

-Its a special bonding ceremony between 2 people that love eachother. The Bondage makes them husband and wife. At the Ceremony they share their love for eachother with all of their famlies and friends.

Melfina nodded

-Gene..

-Yes?

-Um...Are we ever gonna get married someday?

Gene Fell on the street anime style with circles in his eyes. Melfina sweat droped with a Question mark on her forehead.

-I..I..I..haddent thought about that lately

At Gene's Apartment Jim was taking job orders over the phone. Suzaka was still out spinding her share of the money and Asha was complaning.

- Im Hungry!- Aisha said while crying and rolling all over the floor.- Where's Melfina?

- She's still out with gene, I hope he will be cooled off by time they get back-Jim said hanging up the phone-Besides aisha, Suzuka gave us $6000 wong, jost go and buy your self something to eat.

- Im too hungry to move...

-Oh Brother..

Gene and melfina had stoped at a resturant on the other side of town called "Star Burgers". It was a beutiful day ,so they had decided to eat outside.

-Gene- Melfina said while eatting one of her fries

Gene looked up at her with a chunk of his hamburger in his mouth

-I Dont really understand why you got so upset about jim , Aisha and Suzaka winning that prize money.

Gene looked at melfina

-It all wasnt about the money Mel,- Gene than looked at the city- I Love takeing down criminals. Its my job and I like doing it. - He than looked at Melfina- Like you with cooking.

- I...Think I understand- she said nodding

Gene than hung his head and closed his eyes. Melfina watched him from the other side of the table.

-Yet again, Some of it dose pertain to the money. There's a ton of money that I still owe fred and on top of that, there are still bills and responsibilties that are needed to take care of.

-Like me...-Melfina said looking down

Gene than lifted his head very quickly

-Melfina...

-No gene, I know I am apart of that list. I want to help you gene- Melfina looked at one of the Star Burgers resturant windows and saw a poster that said 'Part-time Help wanted'. She looked at gene with widend eyes as an idea poped in her mind- I Could get a job here gene! I Could work here and...

-NO!-Gene shouted which shook melfina enough for her to stop talking- You are My Girlfriend melfina, a man dose not let his girfriend work for him- Gene than toned his voice down- You dont take care for me melfina, I take care of us. Please understand melfina..

Melfina looked around at the watresses at star burger takeing orders.

-They are women gene, and they are working...

-They may have other reasons, like fixing there ships or something..but if they are trying to work in sake of a man than they are wrong.

Melfina stood sraight up in the air with her eyes in contact with genes

- You are supportive of me gene...

-Than this conversation is useless!- Gene said throwing there trash away- ready to go?

Melfina nodded. She hung her head as she walked aside with gene. He signed feeling very bad from the slight argument.

-Whats wrong with me helping?- She thought in her head.

-MELFINA!- Aisha cried as gene and melfina walked through the door- Make me something to eat! Please Melfina..I'll pay you $6000.

- Uh..Sure Aisha, Im right on it- Melfina said walking into the kitchen. Aisha followed her like a lost kitty.

Jim tried to sneak past gene. Gene grabbed the back of his collar.

- and where do you think your going?- Gene said smirking

-Dont be mad Gene- Jim said trying to wiggle away. I wanted to wake you but we diddnt have time cause the android was planing on leaving sentinel. We just wanted to catch him before he left.

Gene than let jim go. Jim dusted himself off.

-Well that makes sence- Gene said blinking.

-Besides you know my share is going towards our investments anyways- Jim said handing gene a slip of paper.

- What's this?

-It's a job I got this morning. A guy on sentinel 5 is wanted for stealing ship parts and selling them to piriates. If we take the outlaw star now..we should finish the job sometime after 3am

- That depends on how much this guy is worth

-8000 wong

-8000 WONG!- Gene shouted- Melfina we're leaving!

-HEY WHAT ABOUT MY FOOD?- aisha said

Jim and gene had just steped back inside the ship in sentinel 5 and was prepareing to go home. Gene had a load of money in his hands. Melfina smiled at them both as they walked through the door.

- Im Gonna use this to get the outlaw star some new missles- Gene said sitting in the controal chair.

- Good Idea Gene- Jim said pressing some buttons- you could at least give some of it to fred.

The Outlaw was set to cruise controal after being launched. It would take them 4 hours to get back home. After turning off the lights, Gene went into his quaurters and begin to unstrap his wepons when he heard a knock on the door.

- Come in- Gene said taking his belt off.

Melfina steped inside. Gene's heart froze when he saw her. He set his gun down on the table next to his bed and walked toward her.

- I'm Sorry about eariler Melfina- He said touching the side of her face.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

- I only want whats best for you- He said strokeing the side of her face

- I Know- Melfina said opening her eyes- I'm sorry too.

Gene than lowerd his head and kissed her lips softly. Than very slowly their kisses became more and more intence when gene slipped his tounge into her mouth. Gene than steped closer to melfina looking deep in her chocolate eyes.There breaths got mixed with in one another which caused gene to slip his tounge into her mouth again kissing her with passion. Gene bit softly on her bottem lip as she arched her head back feeling gene's hands roaming over her breasts through her bra.

-Gene...-She spoke softly

-Shh...Dont speek- He said kissing down her neck and un butting her large night shirt.

Melfina knew what he wanted...what she beginning to want. But was she ready is what she thought to her self. She even wonderd if she knew how. What if she did something wrong and gene laughed at her. She wanted to, but she wouldent, not until she was 100 sure. Tonight wasnt 100 but it was very very close. As painful as it was...she softly pushed gene away.

-Whats wrong mel?- Gene said with a riseing chest with his face still very close to hers.

Melfina looked around trying to find today's excuse.

- Its almost 1 am gene, If I dont get any rest everyone will be quite up set in the morning with late ...-she than looked in gene's eyes smirking-..or no breakfast at all.

Gene than smiled and kissed melfina on her cheek wispering in her ear.

- One day we will love, and no one will be around for breakfast.

Melfina blushed and went to her quarters. When she shut the door, she begin to brush her hair thinking about what happend between her and gene eariler.

-The money he makes isnt going to last always-She thought in her head- One day its going to run out...and he may not be able to get another job in a good while. He may grow depressed again- She than crawled into bed and looked at the different planets out her window before falling asleep- He's not going to like it but, I would do anything to keep him from being depressed.

11:30 am the next morning, melfina was washing up all the remaning breakfast dishes. After drying them and putting them away, She went upstairs in her room and brushed her hair.

-I Gotta get outta here- she said to her self in the mirror. When she was finshed she grabed her blue jacket and opend the door and seen gene there smileing at her.

- Hi Mel- He said

Melfina was so startled that she slamed the door in his face. Gene Blinked a couple of times before knocking. Melfina took a deep breath and opend the door.

- Hi Gene- she said sweat droping- you kinda startled me there.- she than walked past him when he grabed her arms and kissed her lips.

- No one's here ...- He said in one of his sexy voices. Melfina sliped out of his arms and ran down stairs.

-Great! Enjoy the day, Im going shopping gene. See ya later-Melfina said running down the stairs and out the door.

Gene has a saddend look on his face as he watched her.

-Melfina...-He said to him self- Whats wrong?..

Melfina ran down town while looking in all directions makeing sure none of her friends spoted her. Ten minuents later, she reached the bridge her and gene was one yesterday. The one that lead to the other side of town. She stoped and took a few breaths than begin running across the bridge.

- I wanna help you Gene, I love you too much to see you depressed.

After crossing the bridge, she ran into the "Star Burger" Resturant and walked to the front counter. A short man that stood just a bout an inch higher than the counter with very little hair and big glasses watched her.

-Welcome to Star Burger Resturant miss, How may I help you?

- Their's a Sign outside that says help wanted...I wanna apply for that job. ..

Authors Note:uh oh...Gene told melfina not to get a job but...She's gonna do it anyway! Will he catch her..will she even get the job? Or maybe she may change her mind before its too late!Find out in the next Chapter! Chapter two: Silver Star Melfina !


	2. Silver Star Melfina

A Fresh New Start For Both Of Us

Chapter 2: Sliver Star Melfina

The old man walked from the counter around to melfina. He took a good look at her up, down and all around. One of the star burgers employees came out from the back room and saw him and a very imbaressed look on the girls face.

- What are you doing Mr.T?..-The young girl behind the counter said sweat dropping

-This young lady says she wanna be an employee here. Im giving her an interview- Said the short man.

-Yeah...A Henti Interview..-The Girl said very low sweat dropping.

-Whats your name, young lady?- The man said moving his glasses up and down.

-Mel...Melfina

-Can you cook melfina?

-Oh Yes sir- Melfina said with a smile.

-Than your hired...your start off rate is seven wong an hour.

-Thank you so very much sir!

-My name is Mr Tall...that young lady behind you is Anastasia. She will be your helper. Welcome to our Star Burger Team Melfina. Im Sure you will enjoy working with us.

Melfina smiled and nodded. Mr. Tall than looked at the girl behind the counter.

- Anastasia..She looks like a rookie, but I think she'll be o.k.- Mr. Tall than walked to the back to his office. Anastasia walked from behind the counter to Melfina. Melfina watched Anastasia as she walked toward her. Anastasia was 5"4'. She was skinny with a nice shape. She had long black hair which was mostly in a pony tail with some hair haning down the sides of her pretty face. She has beutiful black eyes and wear's a purple stone choaker with black dangling earrings. When she stood infront of melfina, she stuck out her hand with a smile.

- Hey, My name is Anastasia

-Hello Anastasia, Im pleased to meet you.-Melfina said shaking her hand

Anastasia took Melfina to the back room to where the spare uniforms were kept. She gave Melfina her uniform package and directed melfina to the bathroom for her to change. When Melfina came out the bath room, she stood infront of a large mirror with Anastasia looking at her outfit. The upper part was a black V-neck tanktop that had a little bit of clevage showing in the front with a silver collar. On the right side of it was a silver star and on the back was written "Star Burgers, it fitted very close to melfina's skin. Her skirt was a black cheerleader type with a silver thick line around the bottem of the skirt. She woreThigh high boots. She turned around in the mirrior a couple of times before smileing with approvel.

- You look great-Anastasia said. Her outfit was simmiler to melfinas except all of melfina's sliver, her;s was purple.

Anastasia took melfina to the front of the resturant and explaned the procedure to her.

- It's Quite Simple-Anastasia Explaned- you see those booths over there?- Anastasia said pointing. Melfina nodded.- All you have to do is take there order when they are ready. Then you run over here and make their meal's up as fast as you can. Some times Mr.T will help up make our orders, but most of the time we have to do it our selves. On the left side of the resturant is where the car booths are, the regular plubic is out side in the front of the resturant and of course we serve people that comes inside of the resturant. At the end of our shift , we clean up and go home.

Melfina nodded

Anastasia than did a coupple of practice runs with Melfina till melfina got the hang of it. A Lady and her son sat at one of the outside booths. Melfina Walked outside with a smile across her face ready to serve her very first two customer.

-Welcome to Star Burgers. I Am your Silver Star Waitress Melfina. How may I take your order today.

After the lady told melfina what she wanted, Melfina ran inside and made the meal over the stove. She set it up properly on a tray and carried it outside setting the tray down on the table. The lady paid melfina for her food and melfina walked inside to get her change. While Anastasia was showing melfina how to use the cash regester, the lady ran in the store with her hamburger in her hand.

-OH MY GOD! THIS BURGER IS FANTASTIC!-The lady said running straight to melfina- Most of the burgers up here arnt as good as this one! You must be new.

Anastaisa looked at melfina. Melfina sweat dropped.

-Thank you ma'm- Melfina said smileing and taking a slight bow.- Here is your change.

-Keep it as a tip-The lady said winking and walking out the door.

-Good job- Anastasia looked at melfina and smiled

-Thanks

For the next two hours girls were busy with their customers. Anastasia was amazed at how many customers were complementing melfinas work and giving her tips. She wonderd how good her burgers really were. It was only her first day and she had already had over 50 wong in tips. Melfina had begin to get the hang of her job.

Before their break, Anastasia went outside and begin sweeping the front of the resturant. She smiled as she looked around for a special car that usually comes to the resturant every tuseday around this time. Her heart begin to skip when she seen the car pull up the car booth area of the resturant. She hid behind a tree watching the very attractive man inside the black car. Her heart beat even faster when she seen melfina walk up to the car with her pin and pad in her hand.

-Hi, Welcome to Star Burgers resturant. I am your Silver Star waitress Melfina.How may I take your order sir?

The Man in the car looked about genes age. He was very cute with black hair which was slicked back into a short pony tail. He wore blue jeans with a black leather jacket. When he seen melfina he slowly lifted his glasses from his eyes looking at melfina up and down her body revealing his beutiful black eyes.

-I'll take a Star Burger and a milky way chocolate shake...and if it's not too much trouble, your phone number- He finshed with a wink at melfina.

Anastasia had a sharp pain in her chest when she heard melfina giggling.

- I dont think My Boyfriend would like that- Melfina said.

-Sure thing, but if he's not treating you right, I'll be here.

Melfina ran inside giggling makeing the man's order. Gene had told her about how men may try to hit on her. He told her that no matter what they say, To always Mention his name and say no. When she came out she carried the man's food on a tray and handed it to him.

-Wow These are Awesome dude!-The man said-uh...what was your name again?

-Melfina..

-Hi Melfina, Im Dean. I Come up here a lot. I know you gotta boyfriend but I really like your cooking. See ya around- He said comeing out of the drive way and driving away. Melfina waved to him as he left. Anastasia blinked at Melfina in disbelif

Melfina begin to walk to the front door of the resturant when she felt some one grabing hold of her arm. Melfina turned around looking at the man.

-Hi, your a very pretty girl-He said to her.-Are you new? Whats your name?

-Thank you..-Melfina said in a shakey voice- Could you please let me go your hurting me..

- I dont think so young lady- the man said giving melfina an evil grin looking up and down her body in her uniform.

Anastasia than appered in the air kicking the man in his face makeing him fall back a couple of feet away from melfina. She than stood infront of melfina holding out both of her arms with a very serious look on her face.

- Leave her alone asshole- Anastasia said.

The man took a long look at anastasia. He rememberd when she attacked him like that the first time he came on to her. He stood up an ran off. Anastasia turned around looking at Melfina.

-Are you all right Melfina?

-Y...yes-Melfina said- Thank goodness you were here.

Anastasia looked at melfina

-Dont you ..know how to fight melfina?

Melfina shook her head. The both of them walked inside the resturant and decided to take their lunch break. Fantasia wanted to really know how good a cook melfina was for even Dean to like her hamburgers. When she was finshed, they both sat down at the table with hamburgers, fries and shakes. They then begin to eat.

-Wow! These are good!-Anastasia said- Where did you learn to cook?

-Reading book's and combinding in ideas of my own- Melfina said sipping some of her shake.

-Melfina..only god knows what that guy would have done if I wasnt here. Guys like that come up here sometimes. You really need to learn how to protect your self melfina.

- But, I dont know how- Melfina said looking down. She than looked up at Anastaisa- Will you teach me?

Anastasia wonderd her eyes abit than looked at melfina

-Before I Anwser, let me ask you this...Do you have a Boyfriend melfina?

- Yes...His name is Gene

-Gene..hmm...Is he a bounty hunter?

-Yes, He earns money by catching bad guys and turning them in

- Gene...I've heard of him, but I never seen him.He's your boyfriend huh? How lucky!

Melfina blushed

- I think I now understand why you dont know how to fight..you depend on him as your protecter huh? 

-Sort of- Melfina said- What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?

Anastasia shook her head

- You know that guy with that Awesome black car that was flirting with you eariler?

Melfina nodded

- Oh how I'd give anything to date him! But he only likes women that can cook really good. Im o.k...but I dont want him to try my burgers and give me the cold sholder. I heard that he just broke up with his last girlfriend, I want to talk to him but my burgers arnt as good as yours-she than looked at melfina- So hears the deal, if you teach me to cook, I'll teach you to fight! Deal?

Melfina nodded. Anastasia shook her hand from across the table.

-Deal..Anastasia, Can I ask you something?

-Sure-Anastasia said sipping some of her shake.

- Why...do you work here?

- My family is very poor, I work here to help support us.

-Support...Dosnt the man of your house support you?

- Yes..but my father dosnt make enough- Anastasia said looking down. - I help support our family because I love and care about them.

-Dose...your father mind?

- Sometimes he feels bad, but he is happy to have me help.

Melfina looked down

-is something wrong melfina?- Anastasia said looking at her

-Gene..Dont want my support..but I love him too much to let him suffer. It's why im here Anastasia. Even though he dosnt know it.

Anastasia placed one of her hands on melfinas hand.

- You have a good boyfriend mel,..it sounds like he's just full of too much male pride. But sounds like a really great guy.

-He is...-Melfina said smileing to her self- Fantasia no one can know Im working here. Gene thinks Im shopping because thats what I like to do.

-What do you take me for melfina? A snitch?- Anastasia said winking at her- Relax, Lets play a game.

-What kind of a game?

-It's called "I Spy cute guys!"

After Anastasia explaned the game to melfina they begin to play. Giggling and pointing at the cute guys out side the window that walked past the resturant.

-Let me go this last time before we get back to work melfina.

-Ok-Melfina said smileing.

Anastasia looked out the window and saw a guy

-I Spy a cute guy with red locks, tall with a black body suit and deep blue eyes.

Melfinas heart started pounding when she saw the guy.

-The guy right there with the scratches all over his arms coming towards the resturant- melfina said standing up nervously. 

-Yeah..-Anastasia said-Whats wrong melfina? Do you know him?

-Yes!-Melfina said with a very nervous look-Thats Gene!

Authors note:Uh oh...Here come's Gene! Will gene catch melfina? What will happen if he do?..Why the hell is he even there? It's all comeing up in the next chapter! Keep up with the reviews please. Chapter3:Secrets and Lies


	3. Secreats & Lies

Authors Note: I Apologize for the last chapter as far as Its formatting goes. For some reason, my editing word pro program wasn't working. Another thing ya will learn while reading my stories is that I'm not good with editing in the first place .'. But any ways, heres chapter 3. Enjoy. Oh yeah...I don't own outlaw star.

A Fresh New Start For Both Of Us

Chapter 3: Secrets and Lies

Anastasia looked at Gene

-Ahhh! He's almost to the front door!- She said grabbing melfinas hand and running behind the front counter. She pushed melfina down on the floor two seconds before Gene and Jim walked through the door-Stay there until he leaves.

Melfina nodded. Jim and Gene sat down at one of the indoor booths. Jim pulled out his mini computer and Gene looked out the window.

-Welcome to Star Burgers Restaurant. I am your purple star waitress Anastasia. How may I take your orders Gentlemen?

-I'll have a soda, medium fry and 2 star burgers- Jim said

- And you sir?- She said looking at gene

Gene was looking out the window with a very saddened look on his face. It was as if his mind was lost in space.

-GENE!- Jim shouted in gene's ear which made gene fall on the table anime style.

-WHAT!..Damn..my ear

-She's been trying to take your order for the past 5 min.

- I'm sorry miss, I don't want anything-Gene said looking at Anastasia. Anastasia nodded and attempted to leave.

-Still worried about Mel?-Jim said

Anastasia stopped and decided to listen pretending to take notes

-It's almost been 5 hours and I haven't heard from her

-She's not a baby ya know Gene-Jim said- She may need her space too.

-I know but ...there's so many fucking assholes out there..I swear if any of them ever lays a hand on her..I..I.- Gene said with a bang on the table with his hand which startled Anastasia-..I..Just need to know if she's ok

-Wow..What a guy-Anastasia thought to her self while walking back to the front counter-He really loves her.

When Anastasia reached behind the counter, she knelled down beside melfina and handed her a cell phone.

-He's really worried about you- Anastasia said- Crawl to the back, call him and let him know your o.k.

Melfina crawled to the back room and dialed some numbers when Jim's mini computer went off. He opened it and pushed the incoming call button.

-Hello- Jim said

-Hello..Jim..-Said melfina

-Melfina ?

-MELFINA!-Gene said snatching the mini computer away from jim. There was no visual on the computer. They could only hear her voice- Where are you Melfina?

Anastasia giggled and jim fell anime style

-I'm all right gene- Melfina said

-That's good, Where are you? I'm on my way

-I'm in...uh...The subway! And its very crowded. It may take me an hour or two to get home.

-I see- Gene said- Melfina I'm at Star burgers, do you want anything?

-No thank you, I had a bite while out, I gotta go now Gene, Bye

-Wait!...mel-

-Yes

-I..I cant wait to see you

Melfina blushed

-Cant wait to see you either, bye- Melfina than ended the call.

Anastasia brought Jim his order and the bill. After Jim paid, they left. Gene was eager to get back home to meet with melfina. After they left, Anastasia opened the door to the back room.

-It's all right, You can come out now.

Melfina came out holding her hands to her chest breathing deeply. She was very nervous because that was her second lie to gene and she didn't like it. An hour later, Anastasia and melfina stepped out side the restaurant. Their shifts were over and they were on there way home. They had changed back into there usual clothing.

-So how are you getting home mel?- Anastasia said wearing a purple tank top with black shorts and black shoes.

Melfina shrugged

-Walking I guess, its how I got here today.

-It's late melfina, walking this late is dangerous. I'll give you a ride

-Thank you- melfina said smiling.

Anastasia gave melfina a ride home on her X25 Sports Motor bike. It was beautiful, black with pink Japanese writings on the side. Melfina held on tight to Anastasia, Anastasia giggled guessing that she had never been on one before.

-You'll get use to it melfina, perhaps sometime I'll teach you to ride.

Anastasia pulled to the side of the Starwind and hawking enterprises complex and stopped.

-I think its safe for you to walk around to the front alone-Anastasia winked- your suppose to be getting home from subway. Remember?

Melfina nodded and smiled

-Thank you- Melfina said- I had a very exciting first day

-Me too- Anastasia said taking off her helmet- We are off tomorrow. But we go back on Thursday. Is it all right if I come over tomorrow to begin your training?

Melfina nodded. Anastasia than put on her helmet and started her bike.

-Good night Anastasia

-Good night Melfina, Take care- Anastasia said driving off.

Melfina walked through the front door and to the kitchen. She noticed the dinner pre-made in the oven was gone and they left the empty bowl. She took the dish out the oven and washed it along with all the other dishes everyone left. After drying them and putting them away, she headed upstairs to her room. Her feet was very tired and sore. She had a shocked look on her face when she opened the door.

- Gene...-She said softly as she watched him asleep on her bed with a picture of her in his hand.

She walked over to her bed and sat next to him taking the picture out of his hand and setting it on the table where it belonged. She smiled at him wiping the hair from his face. She then walked to her closed and pulled out a large blanket. She climbed on the bed laying her head on genes chest and pulling the blanked over them.

-I'm sorry I lied to you Gene- She said in her mind before falling asleep.

11:30 Am ...

Melfina was washing up the remaining dishes from breakfast and had started cooking for lunch.

-Where is gene melfina?-Jim asked- He's not in his room

Melfina blushed. Before she could answer, Gene walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

-Gene!-jim said- I need you to help me load in the rest of yesterdays shipment. Than I found a job for us this after noon.

-Alright Already!-Gene said- Cant a guy get some breakfast?- He said washing his face over the kitchen sink.

-Just meet me in the storage room when your finshed-Jim said walking out of the kitchen.

When Gene was finished drying his face, He pulled melfina close to him kissing her deeply. Melfina was startled but relaxed into the kiss. She smiled and pulled back continuing to cut the carrots

-So wacha buy?- Gene said watching her and eating an apple.

Melfina stopped moving with wide eyes. She had already lied twice, she didn't want to do it again. She looked back at her carrots and continued cutting them.

-I..I uh...didn't get anything. There was something I wanted ...but I didn't have enough.

Gene reached in his pocket and looked down when he saw he only had fifty one cents. Melfina looked at him and smiled.

-I didn't really want it any ways. I just wanted to enjoy the fresh air- she said touching the side of Gene's face with a kiss on the cheek which made him smile. Gene wrapped his arms around her waist narrowing his head until it was touching hers.

-Melfina- He spoke softly-I was really worried about you last night

Melfina looked down.

-I'm sorry gene..It wont happen again. Next time I'll call once every hour, Promise.

Gene than placed both of his hands on the side of her face lifting her head to look in her eyes.

-Mel, I..I..I lo..

Melfina felt her heart start pounding looking in gene's eyes. She loved him and knew that he loved her too. Hearing him say it would be more than anything she could ever wish for. All of a sudden the door bell rang and Jim answered it.

-Melfina! You have a guest!- Jim shouted.

Gene blinked at melfina broke out of there embrace and followed her to the front door. He raised an eyebrow at the woman he saw at the door.

-Hey melfina-Anastasia said standing at the front door way with a gym bag in her hand.

-Hello Anastasia, please come in.

Anastasia walked inside looking around. Gene and jim blinked looking at each other.

-Gene, Jim, This is my new friend Anastasia. We met at the ...the...uh...

-The Mall!-Anastasia said looking at melfina

-That's right! The mall!-Melfina said sweat dropping.

Gene stood staring at Anastasia with a very disturbing look on his face.

-Your the purple star waitress we seen yesterday at Star burgers- Gene said narrowing his eyes.

- We met at the mall before I had to work that shift yesterday- Anastasia said- Sheesh..A bit on the over protective side are we?-Anastasia thought in her head sweat dropping.

Melfina turned off lunch on the stove and grabbed Anastasia's hand running upstairs to her room slamming and locking the door. The girls than started giggling.

-That was close- Anastasia said setting her gym bag on the bed.

Melfina sat on the bed and looked at anastasia pull out two pieces of clothing and some white gym shoes.

- I didn't know if you had any sports clothing so I brought you this- Anastasia said

Melfina nodded taking the items into the bathroom for her to change. When she came out, Anastasia stood there looking at her. Melfina was wearing a red and black sports bra with black shorts and white shoes and socks with red wrist bands on both of her wrists. Anastasia was wearing a green sports bra with black shorts, white shoes and socks. Her hair was in a pony tail with a green band around her head.

-Great! It fits!-Anastasia said looking at melfina-So where are we gonna work out?

Melfina took her upstairs on the roof of the building. Anastasia looked around as they stood out side.

-You don't want Gene to know right?...

-How can you tell?

Anastasia Shrugged and smiled

-A Hunch..Now its time to begin- She said standing in a fighting pose.

Authors Note: It is time for Melfina to learn to fight. Gene have some thoughts about Anastasia being around melfina. Will he let them pass or will he investigate what two young girls could be doing on the roof top by them selves? It's all coming up in the next chapter. Keep up with the Reviews please. Chapter 4: Beginning Friendship


	4. Beginning Friendship

Authors Note: Thanks for the Reviews. Enjoy the chapter! I don't own Outlaw Star- Arieyane

A fresh New Start For Both Of Us

Chapter 4: Beginning Friendship

Gene had just finished strapping on his gun belt when he stepped out of his room. He looked up at the door at the top of the stairs that lead to the roof. He tried to shake the henti thoughts out of his head thinking what two young beautiful women could be doing up there all alone. He shook his head and attempted to leave when all of a sudden he turned around running upstairs sliding his hand over the door knob when Jim called out to him from the bottom of the stair case.

-Gene we gotta get outta here, we got a job to do. -Jim said holding his arms together- Stop spying on them.

Gene signed and begin to walk down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked at the door again.

- Something's Strange is going on up there Jim...

-Get your mind out of the gutter- Jim said sweat dropping

- I mean it Jim...Well at least half of me dose-Gene said sweat dropping- Melfina doesn't normally hang out late, and sense when did she start making friends?

- Damn Gene, you sound like its a bad thing-Jim said as they begin to walk to the front door- I think that its good that she is beginning to make new friends. Sense we met her till the end of the ley line, She's been bounced around.

Gene signed as they begin to walk down the street.

-Maybe your right Jim.Girl friends are better than guy friends.

-If I were blond, I'd say you were jealous- Jim said smirking

-Jim...you are blond- Gene said ruffling up his hair

-Than I guess IM right!- Jim said running from Gene

-Hey! Come back here! IM not Jealous!- Gene said running after him.

POW!

BAM!

Anastasia knocked melfina against the door. Mefina jumped up running towards Anastasia and kicking her up her chin making her flip backwards. Anastasia grabbed melfinas foot and begin twisting her around when melfina grabbed hold of the pole on the top of the building swinging around it and kicking anastasia in the face. Anastaisa did a spiral which she turned into a flip landing on her feet and standing in a fighting pose. When she looked up at melfina, she was in a fighting pose also with her hands in front of her. They stood there watching each other very close with unblinking eyes.

-Damn she's good- Anastasia thought in her mind- Almost too good. How is that possible? We only have been training for six hours!

Anastasia than went to her bag and pulled out two poles extending them. She tossed one at melfina. Melfina caught it and blinked.

-Now I am going to teach you to fight with weapons. It's not to much different from fighting it self. You use your weapon to protect and defend your self at the same time.

Melfina nodded.

Anastasia showed melfina the basics of fighting with a pole. She was amazed at how fast melfina was learning her moves and had even came up with techniques of her own. Breathing deeply with sweat all over their bodies, their girls decided to stop. They walked down stairs to the kitchen so melfina could teach Anastasia to cook her version of a Star burger. Melfina took some Hamburger meat out of the fridge and laid it on the table. Her and anastasia washed their hands and begin to mix different Ingredients with the meat in a large bowl.

- When I cook, Some times I try something different that I think everyone would like-Melfina said

-Maybe I could try something hot, Like my body!- Anastasia said posing.

Melfina giggled.

- What about something hot melfina? Like...A Hot Burger? It can be mixed with different spices...

- Or peppers!

- Great Idea!- Anastaisa looked in the fridge and begin to pull out some peppers chopping them up.

Melfina smiled watching her and continued to mix the hamburger meat. All of a sudden Anastasia looked up at melfina as something popped in her head.

- Melfina...

- yes Anastasia?

- Have you and gene ever...You know...-She said blushing

- Have we ever what?- Melfina said with blinking eyes

- Oh you know!- Anastasia said smirking at melfina.

-uh...no...

Anastasia blinked at melfina

- You really don't know...Have you and Gene ever made love?- She asked with flaming cheeks.

-No ..Not yet...- Melfina said beginning to help make the hamburger patties.

-Wow Really?..I thought you loved him

-I Do!..-Melfina said looking at her- When ever he touches me, its like nothing else in the world matters. When he kisses me, its the most wonderful feeling in the world...and that's How I want it to be when we make love for the first time...Perfect.

Anastasia nodded to melfina

-Yeah, that's how its going to be when Dean Taste my new Hot N Spicy Hamburgers tomroow- Anastasia picked up one of the red chili peppers and held it in her hands- I hope Dean is just like this pepper..long, hard, and can make me sweat- she said smirking at melfina

- You want dean to be a pepper?-Melfina said with a question mark on her forehead

-No I want him to be "like" A pepper melfina

-Why would a man be a pepper?

-I want dean to be romantic with me melfina!

- I didn't know peppers could be romantic?-Melfina said staring at the pepper

-NO!..Mel, what part of Gene reminds you of a "pepper" when he get close?- Anastasia said poking melfina against her stomach while smirking,

Melfina stood there blinking her eyes as she caught on. She than looked at anastasia as her face turned blue.

-Is that...Deans pepper?

Anastasia Nodded smirking

-DONT TOUCH ME WITH THAT!- Melfina said running around the kitchen from anastasia. Anastasia followed giggling.

After melfina was finished teaching anastasia to make hamburgers, Melfina left many on the counter for the gang to eat later when they came home. Anastasia helped melfina clean the kitchen. When they were finished, Melfina walked anastasia to the front door with her gym bag. Melfina opened the door as she steeped out.

-Sun's setting..time for me to go before my family worries

-Alright- melfina said smiling

-I'll see you tomorrow at work, o.k.?

Melfina nodded

-See you then-Melfina said

-See ya-Anastasia said as she got on her motor bike and rode off.

Gene and Jim was walking home when Anastasia rode past them very fast. Jim turned around and looked at her.

-Nice bike!- Jim said

Gene Stared

-Thats Melfinas Friend...I remember that bike...

When gene and Jim made it home, they both walked into the kitchen. Jim ran straight to the hamburgers while gene stood in surprise looking at melfina. She was still wearing the training outfit that anastasia had given her. He never really see her in any other type of clothing than that she usually wears. Melfina blushed as she felt genes eyes run all over her body.

- I got the shower!- Jim said grabbing 2 hamburgers and running off.

When Jim left the room. Gene walked towards melfina smirking at her. Melfina felt her chest rise up and down as she stood stiff looking in his eyes. Something was different about those eyes, she noticed, for the first time, they were lustful..

- Hey Sexy- Gene said pinning her against the counter. His eyes staring deeply into hers.

- H..h.hi- Melfina said nervously

- Nice outfit...your friend give it to ya?- He said looking at her nipples poking through her sports bra.

Melfina nodded

- I...I think it looks good on me- Melfina said looking at her wrist bands.

- I think it would look better on the floor- Gene said kissing her under her neck and reaching his hand inside her sports bra.

- Nnn...uh...Gene..where...in the kitchen..- Melfina said feeling weak

- I Don't give a damn- Gene said kissing her lips deeply and pulling her closer. So close she could feel his arousal poking her for the first time.

Gene than very slowly begin to run his right hand down her body while pinning his body more tightly against hers.

- Gene..- Melfina moaned liking the feel of it

But she couldn't, not tonight. Even though she was beginning to want to. She had to be fully rested to go to work in the morning tomorrow. As they continued kissing, melfina reached on the counter and grabbed a hamburger putting it in gene's face.

- Aren't you hungry? I know you had a hard mission- melfina said putting the burger under his nose.

Gene blinked as he stared at the burger. He wanted to be with melfina...but what good was it if he had no energy. Melfina kissed him on the cheek and headed up to her room. Gene cried and ate at the same time.

- So close..He said

2:30pm the next day...

- Mel...Mel!- Anastasia said running towards her

-Hnn..What is it Anastasia?...-Melfina said putting cash in the cash register.

- Dean's here! I just took his order! And now...I gotta make it!

- Good luck!- Melfina smiled

Anastasia made a hot n' spicy hamburger like she did yesterday with melfina. Melfina walked to the restaurant window to watch her. Dean picked up the burger and begin eating it. Anastasia could feel the nervousness dripping down her face.

- It's pretty hot and spicy- Dean said

Anastasia than got a very nervous look on her face

-But I like it!- Dean said

- Yay!- Said Anastasia

Melfina smiled

- So..uh...what was your name again-Dean said looking at Anastasia up and down

- Anastasia!

- Well, Anastasia...Wanna hang out sometime?

- Sure! - Anastasia said with stars in her eyes

After giving dean her phone number, She waved to him as he gave her a wink and drove away. Anastasia ran in the building screaming in happiness. Melfina took her to the back room because she was scareing the customers. Anastasia gave melfina a hug.

- Thank you so much Melfina. Your my new best friend!

Melfina smiled and hugged back.

Authors Note: Melfina has found a new friend and learned to kick ass all in one day! But gene begin to feel suspicious of Anastasia, Is he Jealous? Or is something else bothering him. Find out in the next chapter friends! Fun In The Sun


	5. Fun In The Sun

Authors note: Enjoy! I don't own Outlaw Star

A Fresh New Start For Both OF Us

Chapter 5: Fun In The Sun

It has been two weeks sense Melfina started her job at Star burgers and today was payday. Melfina and Anastaisa had just left the bank after cashing their checks. Anastasia had given melfina a ride to the bank and now she was on the highway giving her a ride home.

- Your Quiet, wa'cha thinking about?- Anastasia shouted

- How am I gonna give Gene the money? He's not going to just take it from my hand!

- Tell him you found it.

Melfina nodded

When Anastasia dropped melfina off at home, Gene was looking at them out the window.

- Hey Mel, Dean and I are planing on going to the beach sometime this week. You and your friends should come.

- I Would but I don't have any swim suits

- Don't Worry, I have a pair that I will let you have

- Thank you

- No Problem- Anastasia than Started her bike and put on her helmet- I'll call you!- She said speeding off.

Melfina waved and walked in the apartment upstairs to her bed room. She locked the door and sat on her bed pulling her money out of her black skirt pocket and counted five hundred and twenty wong. She put the money in an Envelope and wrote 'Gene Starwind' on it. A smile than appeared on her face as she thought of a way to give gene the money.

Two hours later, Melfina was beginning dinner when Gene walked in the kitchen in his boxers.

- Hey Mel, Have you seen my laundry?

- Yes Gene, its over there on the table. I was bord so I washed them for you.

Gene kissed her on her cheek before heading over to the table. Melfina smiled hoping the plan would work. When Gene looked at his basket of folded clothes, there was an envelope on the top that said ' Gene Starwind'. Raising an eyebrow he opened it and found five hundred and twenty wong. He ran his hands through his hair and stared at the cash in disbelief.

-M..Melfina where did this come from?

Melfina turned around and looked at him

- I took it out of your pants pocket right before I washed all of your jeans. You do know that you do that sometimes right?

Gene nodded. Perhaps she was right he thought. He do leave his money in his pants sometimes, but where in the hell did he get five hundred and twenty wong?

- Oh well, if Its mine, I might as well make use for it.- Gene than opened up the fridge looking for a soda and found nothing but a block of cheese- Mel would you like to go to the grocery store with me?

Melfina smiled before finishing cutting the potatoes

After dinner that evening, Gene helped Melfina clean up. After that, Gene borrowed Jim's car and him and melfina went to the store.

-Melfina- Gene said as they were loading the groceries in the car

- Yes Gene?

- You trust me...Don't you?

- Of course I do- She said giving him a kiss

-Than tell me..What's going on? Why are you hanging with Anastasia so much? And why do you go shopping for hours and hours almost everyday?- He said looking at her with concerned eyes- Do...Do you like to be around me anymore?

Melfina looked at Gene with tears in her eyes. She hugged him as tightly as she could. He hugged back holding her close.

- I love being around you. I love and enjoy all of the time that we spend together. Id give and give up anything to make you happy. Even if it means my friendship with Anastasia.

Gene lifted up her head and looked in her eyes. All he wanted was to protect her from harm, keep her from danger, but he couldn't stop her from being her self and he didn't want to. Maybe Jim was right, he thought. Maybe he was Jealous. Melfina had only one female friend and all they did was go shopping, How bad could that be?

- Are you happy melfina?

Melfina nodded

- Than I want you to stay that way- He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Melfina smiled. Than they finished getting the groceries in the car and went home. When they got home and were finishing up putting the food away, Melfina mentioned to gene what anastasia had told her earlier.

- That sounds like fun- Gene said- Do you know how to swim melfina?- Gene said popping a cheery in his mouth

- I Don't think so..- She said blinking- No one ever thought me.

Gene took melfina's hand and begin walking out the back door to the next doors neighbors pool.

- Gene I don't think we are aloud over here!- Melfina said as they crossed a gate that said 'keep out'.

- Aww don't worry about it- Gene said taking his shirt off- That old man wouldn't notice his house being robbed if it happened before his very own eyes.

Melfina giggled

When Gene was in his boxers, He climbed up on the diving bord and dove in the pool causing the water to splash all over melfina's clothes which caused her to giggle.

- Come on in! The waters great!- Gene said when he swam to the surface

- But Gene, I don't have a swim suit

- Than Swim in your underwear!- Gene said grinning

Melfina took off her shoes and set them aside. She than begin to take off her skirt. She was blushing fire red because she knew that gene was watching her. Gene swam to the edge of the pool and watched her hoping his nose wouldn't start bleeding.

- Melfina...- He moaned softly to him self as she begin to slide down her stockings running her hands along her legs.

She then begin to unbutton her white shirt. Gene didn't notice his Jaw drop as the shirt fell from her body revealing her baby blue bra and lace panties. She folded her shirt and set it by the rest of her clothes. Melfina walked towards the pools stairs looking down and blushing. Gene took her hand and helped her as she stepped down in the water. Gene couldn't help but keep his eyes on her watching every curve of her body.

Gene Demonstrated the swimming techniques to melfina and she copied the movements he did. He taught her to float. She couldn't do any special tricks yet but she now knew how to swim.

- Hey Mel, Catch this!- Gene said smirking. When melfina sat up from her peaceful float she looked at gene and he started splashing water on her. She giggled and begin splashing him back. Both of them were laughing and having so much fun. Gene was splashing so much water on melfina that she couldn't keep up. She dived under the water in the deep end. Gene swam in the deep end laughing knowing that she was trying to hide from him. He looked around him self looking for her Air bubbles.

- I know your out here mel- Gene said getting his toy water gun from the edge of the pool.

Silence

- Come on mel, you cant hold your breath forever...- Gene said beginning to sound a bit nervous

Silence

- MELFINA! WHERE ARE YOU?- Gene said screaming

Melfina than came up from out of the water behind Gene and pushed his head down under the water with her hands. She than swam to the side of the pool and climbed out laughing so hard. When Gene swam to the surface, she laughed even harder.

- I'm Gonna Get you for that!- Gene said climbing out of the pool with his water gun in his hand.

When melfina saw him climb out the pool, she grabbed her clothes and ran out of the pool area as fast as she could. Gene ran after her trying to catch up but melfina could run faster than normal thanks to her training with Anastasia. Part of Gene wanted to tackle her to the ground, rip off her clothes from her wet sexy body and make mad passionate love to her. Yet again, she looked to beautiful running and looking back at him laughing. Those beautiful eyes with that wonderful smile. Gene smirked to himself as he decided to have fun with her a bit.

Melfina ran in through the back door. She stopped for a quick breath than ran downstairs. When Gene ran in through the back door he stopped and looked around. He than walked downstairs. Melfina breathed deeply hoping Gene wouldn't find her. When Gene was in the middle of the living room , He closed his eyes and listened. Several Seconds later he opened them and jumped over the couch pointing his water gun at melfina.

- Gotcha...- He said winking at her.

Melfina stood up giggling. Than attempted to walk away.

- Be right back, I'm going to go get fresh clothes- She said grabbing her wet ones.

- I...Don't think so- Gene said smirking and pointing the water gun to her head- you have only one of two choices. One, Do as I say and cooperate or two Do as I say and get sprayed. Either one is fine with me because at the end, I'm still getting what I want.

Melfina turned around and looked in his eyes. They were lustful...Again. She figured he was just playing around, but those eyes gave her second thoughts. She smirked at him and threw up both of her hands

- I'm all yours Mr. Starwind- She said giggling.

Gene pressed the Gun against her back and made her walk up stairs into his bedroom. She had a very surprise look on her face when he closed the door and locked it.

- G..Gene..I need fresh clothes

- No you don't- He said taking her wet clothes from out of her hands and throwing them on the floor.

Melfina had begin to worry as she looked into those lustful eyes again. She held her arms together as he walked towards her looking her up and down after he turned off his bed room light. The only light that was in the room now was the moon light that slipped inside through the bed room window.

-Lay on the bed- Gene whispered in her ear

Melfina nervously did as she was told, laying flat on her back on the bed. As she closed her eyes, she felt a shiver run up her spine as she felt Gene run his fingers up the left side of her body as he was climbing on top of her. He laid his head down beside hers and kissed her softly. Melfina nervously begin to kiss back wondering what scary thought he had in his mind to do next.

- Don't be nervous mel, I'm not gonna bite you

Melfina Begin to relax her kisses with him enjoying Gene's skin touching hers. She noticed something different about them kissing this time, She was almost naked, and so was he. For some odd reason, that made her want him more. She softly ran her leg along with his. Gene sat up and looked down at his black hair beauty noticing her new sexual acts. Melfina sat up smiling at him bringing his waist tightly against hers and kissed him deeply. She knew that for the first time, she wasn't nervous. She knew what she wanted and the moisture between her legs made her know that what she was feeling was real. Gene kissed her deeply running his hands over every inch of her body before pulling their lips apart looking in each others eyes. 

-I want you so bad Melfina-Gene said with his face close to hers- But, its not why I brought you here tonight.

Melfina blinked as Gene softly pushed her back down on the bed. He than Scooted his body to the end of the bed taking one of melfina's feet in her hand and begin rubbing it.

- Sometimes when you come home from spending your day with anastasia or shopping...you look so tired. Some times it looks as if you stumble when you walk upstairs or into the kitchen. But you still do things for us Melfina. Cooking and cleaning. I wanna show you how much I appreciate you being here in my life. Right now I just want you to relax melfina.

Gene was right. Every sense melfina started working, she would come home so tired sometimes. She still wanted to touch him, not knowing how long this feeling would last, but his foot massage felt too good to move.

-Nnn...Gene...- She said drifting to sleep

Gene Melfina and Jim looked around at the crowds of people around them at the Starbay beach. Jim was wearing green swim trunks, Gene was wearing a pair of white pants with a red Hawaiian T-shirt and sun glasses. Melfina was wearing a black tank top with a Hawaiian long printed skirt. Melfina looked around for Anastasia and Dean. She smiled when she saw them running towards her.

- Melfina!- Anastaisa said waving towards her

- Hi Anastasia, Dean

Gene Blinked

- Dean..WHO THE HELL IS DEAN?

- Anastasia's Boyfriend...Remember?-Melfina said sweat dropping

Jim laughed and Gene smacked him from behind his head.

- Mel! Great Idea, They are having a Swim Suit contest here! First place lady get $1000 wong! Lets enter!. We will see you guys later when it starts!- Anastasia said grabbing melfinas hand and running off.

- I cant let melfina enter a swimsuit contest...

-Dude...why not?- Dean stood in his black shades and black trunks.

- There's gonna be a lot of guys there...looking at our girls- Gene said with a Sick look on his face.

Dean raised and eyebrow at Gene

- Dude your weird- Dean said holding his surfing bord- Hey little dude..Wanna surf?- Dean said to Jim.

- Are you kidding?- I love surfing! See you later gene!- Jim said walking to the ocean with Dean.

Gene signed and walked to the bar. The bar tender looked at him raising an eye brow

- What's wrong buddy? You look like your girlfriend just entered in that swim suit contest.- the bar tender said

Gene laid his head down on the bar

-The last time My Girlfriend entered that contest, she asked me to wait here so she could sign autographs- He said wiping out a glass.

Gene sat up and looked at him

-How long did you have to wait?- Gene said

- It'll be 3 yr. next week

Gene than got a sicker look on his face

- Give me the strongest you got- Gene said

An Hour later there was an announcement that the swimsuit contest was now beginning. 10 lucky ladies won the chance of being able to model on stage. Gene, Jim and dean met up with each other getting close to the modeling stage. An announcer walked up on stage with a clip bord in his hand.

- Welcome to the Third Annual Swim Suit Show- He Begin- Coming out is 10 of the sexiest women here at the beach today to win 1000 wong! Lets let the show begin!

The crowed Cheered as each woman came out. They would model down the walkway as the announcer would read some things about them.

- And our next model is Anastasia!- Anastasia walked out with a purple strapless bra type top with a G-string type bikini bottom and a light purple sash tied to the side. She wore very sparkling high heal shoes and her hair was down- Anastasia is a purple star waitress at Star burgers! She loves shopping! And for all of you interested guys...She Just been taken two weeks ago! Lets give her a hand!

Anastasia winked to dean as she walked away and he cheered louder

- Thats My Girl dudes!

Gene and Jim laughed

A couple of more girls came out. Gene and Jim hadn't seen melfina yet and had begin to worry if she had been picked or not.

- And our last and final girl, Give it up for Melfina!

Melfina came out wearing a two piece black swim suit. The top was very sexy revaluing half of her breasts. It was supported by a V-neck diamond chain that sparkled in the sun. The lower area was black with diamonds on the side of the thigh area. She wore sexy black high heal shoes and wore a necklace that had a black stone in the middle. Her hair was slicked back behind her head which made her look even more sexy. On her face she wore very cool looking sun glasses. The Music played as Melfina walked down the stage. She did some sort of dance routine that Anastasia taught her back stage. Almost all the men cheered for Melfina. When Dean and Jim looked at Gene, His Jaw was completely dropped to the ground. The announcer than begin to read about melfina.

- Melfina likes to Cook!

Men Cheer

- She likes to Clean!

Men Cheer

-And She's the Girlfriend of Gene Starwind who won 4th place at the Hefong space race!

No man said another word. Melfina took off her glasses and winked at gene before turning around and walking back.

-That's Me...- Gene thought to him self- I'm really that lucky.- He looked at melfina- And hadn't even released it...THATS ME!- Gene shouted with his hands in the air.

All the men cheered for Gene. At the end, Melfina came out winning third place, anastasia was fifth. Gene cursed out the judges telling them that melfina should have won first place. The Gang watched him sweat dropping. When he was finished, he ran to melfina picking her up and swinging her around. She laughed and held him close to her. Gene set her down looking in her eyes.

- Your number one mel, I don't care what the judges say.

Melfina smiled

That whole day at the beach, melfina and Gene walked Hand In hand. Every guy Congratulated Gene as they walked past him with a few glances at melfina. What ever restaurant the gang went to, they were offered free food and drinks in honor of melfina. When the sun begin to set, Melfina and Anastasia had a volley ball match. Gene and Dean lifted the girls up on there shoulders making it even more fun. When the game was over, they all decided to go home.

- I had loads of fun with you guys today!- Anastasia said

- Yeah! Being with melfina got me free food and Beer!- Dean said

Everyone laughed, got in their cars and went on their ways.

- I had a lot of fun today mel- Jim said yawning and waving his hand- Maybe too much..I'm going to bed.

Melfina went upstairs to her room and attempted to take off her Bikini top when Gene walked in the room. She watched him close the door and walk towards her wrapping his arms around her waist.

- you make me feel so alive Mel. Having you here makes me feel like the luckiest man there is.

Melfina smiled at gene with tears in her eyes. Slowly pulling him into a embraceful kiss.

Authors note: looks like things are getting better for Gene and Melfina. But.. Things are not always as they appear. Hit me up with reviews please! Chapter 6: Mistaken Identity


	6. Mistaken Idenity

Authors Note: This is the last chapter to "A Fresh New Start For Both Of Us". After this chapter, the story is changed to Mistress Silver Star Melfina. The Second part of my story is where the Adventure part begins and you are going to get a taste of it here in chapter 6. I'm going to tell you right now..if you don't like this chapter..you are not gonna like the rest of the story.

A Fresh New Start For Both Of Us

Chapter 6: Mistaken Identity.

Melfina picked up the dirty trays from the tables and placed the tips in her pocket. It's been five months sense she secretly begin her job and so far Gene hadn't caught on to what she was doing. The last few pay periods, he had begin to wonder why Melfina always finds his misplaced money that he never knew he had. Melfina hatted to lie to Gene. Each lie was beginning to sound more and more dull. Sometimes when she lies to him, she cant even look him in the eyes.

Melfina begin wiping off the tables. She stopped and looked at her table cloth. She thought about how good the money was coming for Gene. Bills were getting paid on time and gene is now able to get things that he needed. It was just the lying part that was getting to her. There is still times when gene would get worried about paying Fred off but other than that, she was seeing a happier gene than she did five months ago. That's all she wanted, to keep him happy.

- Melfina, Are you o.k?- Anastasia said touching her shoulder lightly- you've been in a daze for about seven minuets.

- I was just thinking- Melfina said wiping off the rest of the tables. Anastasia helped.

- Melfina, a new club opened up about a month ago down town. Me and Dean are going tomorrow. You and Gene should come, We can double date!

- I'll talk to Gene about it- Melfina said- What's the name of it?

- Black Crystal..Friday nights women get in free! That's why I wanna go tomorrow.

That next night after dinner dishes were done melfina ran around the apartment looking for gene. She ran outside to the ship and found him inside talking to Gilliam.

- Hey Mel, What's up?- Gene said loading extra shells inside his gun belt.

- Your going out...tonight?- Melfina said with a disappointed tone.

Gene nodded

- I just got a really good job today Mel. A woman named lady Starlight apart of the Twilight Clan been spotted down town. She's a dangerous woman and is worth one hundred thousand wong. Her clan is wanted for the theft of a ruby that was stolen from a museum two days ago. If I find that ruby ..that's an extra one hundred thousand!- He than looked at melfina and smiled- When I win this..I'm going to do something extremely special for you Melfina. This is my chance to make it big.

Melfina smiled as Gene stood up and stepped in front of her. He place one of his hands on her shoulder.

This is one of my most dangerous missions Melfina, please...I would really appreciate it if you didn't go out tonight. Melfina swallowed and looked to the side.

- Of course Gene..

Gene than pushed her into a dark corner where Gilliam couldn't see them. Gilliam sighed knowing what they we're doing when he heard melfina giggling. Gene than walked back to the control area and Melfina begin to walk towards the door.

-Gillium- Gene said- I need you to bring up a location map of where Lady Star Light headquarters are for tonight.

-Map activated..location please?

- Black Crystal

Melfina had to catch her breath when she heard Gene. She ran out of the ship back to the apartment. When she made it home, she ran to the phone and dialed Anastasia's number.

- Hey Mel!- Anastasia said picking up the phone- Did you talk to Gene? Are we still on for tonight?

- Gene has a Job tonight and..

- Aww.. Must suck for both of us. Deans still sick from eating too many Hot N Spicy burgers today. Hey, Who needs the guys? Lets go our selves Mel!

Melfina sighed

-I...I cant..- Melfina said

- Why not?

-Their is a gang there and that's where Gene's job is located for tonight...he said its going to be dangerous. I promised him I wouldn't go out tonight.

There was a long pause over the phone

-A..Anastasia?

- You know Mel, your my best friend, and I like Gene but sometimes...it seams as if he try to control you.

Melfina did a slight gasp.

-He..he just..

-When have you done something for your self Melfina? All you do is for Him! Work everyday for him! Than you want to go out for only one night, and you cant. Why? Because Gene says so...It's ...It's just not right.

Melfina sighed.

-Mel, Everything will be all right. Black Crystal is a huge building!. If anything breaks out, we are so outta there.

- I..I just don't want Gene to find out

- He wont..I'm on my way, watch out for me ..o.k?

- O.k...- Melfina said. She slid the phone from her ear to her chest when she heard the dial tone.- One night Gene, Just this one night.

Melfina locked her bed room door. She climbed out her room through the bed room window. She was wearing a sexy black one piece leather jumpsuit. Similar to the one Ashia wore at the tournament. She wore that same black rhinestone necklace she was wearing with her bikini at the beach. When she landed on the ground, She ran to Anastasia. Anastasia was wearing a V-neck leather tank top that was only covering the chest area and tight black leather pants. She handed melfina as black helmet as Melfina sat behind her. Anastasia started her bike and drove off.

Gene and Jim sat inside of Jim's car outside the Black Crystal club building. Jim handed Gene a picture.

-It's lady Starlight. I don't have any information on what kind of weapons she carries but be alert.

Gene looked at the picture

-wow what a babe! Of a body at least...Cant really see her face with her hair covering it.- Gene than got out of the car- Stay on Standby Jim.- Jim nodded and Gene walked into the building.

There were so many people of all ages. It was Mardi Gras Night and everyone had to wear a face mask. Melfina and Anastasia were dancing on the dance floor with some of their employees from work. Lights were flashing and the music was so loud. Anastasia was beginning to get drunk, Melfina was laughing at her watching the way she was acting.

- Hey Mel! Try this..It'g Good!-Anastasia said passing a bottle of Barcardi to Melfina

-What?- Melfina said screaming

-Drink this!

-What?

-Aww forget it!- Anastasia said chugging it down.

Gene was on the other side of the building trying to keep in mind that he had the greatest girlfriend an outlaw could ask for as he walked through the crowds of women flirting with him.

- Gene- Jim said through his ear piece.

-Yeah.- Gene said- you gotta talk louder..theirs a lot of noise in here.

- Don't forget to look out for that Ruby

-I'm way ahead of you James.- Gene looked around his side of the building- theirs nothing over here...I'm going to the other side. 

-Mel, Come with me to the bathroom...uh..I think I'm gonna be sick- Anastasia said holding her stomach.

While Anastasia was in the Bathroom, melfina walked to a large window and looked at her reflection. She smiled seeing how much of her cleavage was showing. Anastasia had pulled her zipper down almost to her belly button. Melfina stood there smiling wondering if Gene would like to see her like this...sexy.

-Gene...-She said looking at the city lights. She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew Gene was in the building. That alone was scarring the hell out of her.

A tall man with short blond hair stepped out of the elevator on the same floor melfina and Anastasia was on. In one hand he had a brown paper bag, In the other, he had a sheet of paper. He followed the instructions. Gene didn't see Lady Starlight so he walked upstairs on the top of the highest balcony outside. He looked down at the city below.

- This chick is worth the one hundred Thousand. She's hard to find.

The man with the blond hair stood at the beginning of the hall melfina was on and looked at the last instruction on the paper.

-Lady Starlight will be at the end of the hallway by the large window next to the ladies rest room.. see picture- He read

Gene took the picture out of his pocket and looked at it well . He frowned his brows as he stared at the person on the picture. The face was covered with hair mostly on the photo.

- you know Jim, If I were blond, I'd say this lady looks a lot like...

The man walked to the end of the hallway and set the paper bag on the floor next to...

-Melfina!- Jim said- your right...it dose look a lot like her.

The man set the brown bag next to melfina. Her head was bent down as she was leaning against the window. Most of her hair was covering most of her face.

-Your package Lady Starlight- the man said

Melfina stood stiff hearing the stranger's voice.

- We will contact you tonight. Enjoy your ruby.

The man gave a bow to melfina and left the same way he came. Melfina picked up the bag and took a necklace with a ruby stone out looking at it with wide eyes. She than put it in her pocket and walked to anastasia as she came out of the bathroom. Anastasia's hair was completely wild as she ran her fingers through it. Melfina helped her up.

-Lets go Anastsaisa...

Anastasia nodded holding her forehead

-Wait mel..lets...lets...get some air first. There is a Balcony on this floor.

Gene took out his binoculars looking around when he seen two people coming out the door of the second level balcony.

Anastasia sat down on the ground and handed melfina her keys. She told Melfina that she would have to drive because she was too drunk. Melfina had drove Anastasias bike a couple of times and had gotten the hang of it. She nodded and decided to give Anastasia a couple of more minuets to catch her breath.

Gene watched the woman standing up step near the edge of the building near the moon light. He had to catch his breath when he saw her. He watched her take a necklace out of her pocket and put it around her neck. Gene took a deep breath as he took the picture out of his pocket and looked at it.

-Sexy black jumpsuit...Hair like melfina's...that's the ruby around her neck..and she's even wearing the same sexy jump suit that's shown in this photo- Gene smirked as he stood up and looked at the woman below- Lady Starlight! I am Gene Starwind and I'm here to Take you in- Gene shouted.- Now be a good girl and cooperate with me all right?

Melfina and Anastasia looked at the man on the top of the highest balcony. Anastasias eyes were blurry but melfinas was quite clear. She took steps backwards with shaky hands and a shallow breath. She healed her fist very close to her heart. Anastasia looked at the nervous melfina.

-Mel..Mel what's wrong?..Do you know him?..who is that?

-T...t..that's..g..gene!

-Holy Shit!- Anastasia said looking at Gene.

-If he Sees me-Melfina said with tears flowing from under her black face mask.-..He'll never trust me again.

Gene ran and jumped off of the balcony he was on to the one Melfina and Anastasia is on. He than smirked and begin to walk towards melfina.

-One..two...Gene's coming for you..-Gene joked

-Run Melfina...-Anastasia whispered- Do what ever it takes...just don't let him see you.

-I cant leave you like this- Melfina said bending down near Anastasia.

-Go Mel, I will be all right. Just Go!

Melfina stood up. took a deep breath and started running..

Authors note: Oh No! I bet Melfina wish she would have stayed at home. Her own boyfriend has mistaken her Identity with the woman he's suppose to be after. Will he Catch melfina? Will he do what it takes? Or is there some way Anastasia can help? Part Two: Mistress Silver Star Melfina, Chapter 1: Help! My Boyfriend Is Trying To Kill Me!


End file.
